U.S Published Application 2012/0171004 relates to a material handling vehicle comprising a power unit, a work assembly coupled to the power unit, and a fluid supply system. The fluid supply system may comprise a pump structure for supplying a fluid, a first manifold apparatus located on the power unit, a second manifold apparatus located on the work assembly, and fluid supply line structure coupled between the first and second manifolds.
Conventional industrial machines may include hoses in arbitrary arrangements on components. This arbitrary arrangement of hoses may exhibit a disorganized or un-bundled form that may be difficult to locate and access. Further, the hoses may run directly from one manifold to another positioned on adjacent links present in the machine. During an operational mode of the machine, the links may move relative to each other. Subsequently, the associated hoses may get pulled or may sag based on the relative distance between the manifolds. Therefore, at this point, the hoses may become prone to getting caught by parts on a co-operating machine, such as a truck, or may get damaged by material falling on the hoses while the machine is in operation.